Mentiras y Prejuicios
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Que Neville no recuerde quien es Daphne hace que su corazón se abra, pero cuando descubre el lazo familiar que la une con Draco Malfoy sólo hará que sus prejuicios afloren.


**MENTIRA Y PREJUICIO**

**Negación: **Los personajes y lugares mágicos que aparecen a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a su creadora J.K Rowling. Así como las frases en negrita que aparecen son de las canciones _"Todo mentira", "Sólo se vive una vez" _y _"Revolución" _que pertenece a la cantante española Mónica Naranjo.

Este fanfiction participa en el reto _Jukebox _del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. _Consiste en escribir una historia introduciendo frases de una o varias canciones que pertenezcan a un mismo grupo musical o cantante.

**Nota de Autora:** Esta historia realmente es especial, quería algo que uniese dos puntos de vista muy diferentes y creo que Daphne y Neville son estupendos para ello. A veces creemos tan fervientemente en nuestros ideales y están tan bien visto por la sociedad, que rechazamos por completo aquellos ideales que son más radicales o llevado a cabo por un número más reducido de personas. Y no nos damos cuenta que entonces nos convertimos en peores personas. A veces hay que dejar de lado los ideales para darnos cuenta que lo que hay tras ellos no son más que personas maravillosas eso sí, con una forma diferente de pensar. Seguro que leyendo la historia entenderán lo que quiero decir.

_Que Neville no recuerde quien es Daphne hace que su corazón se abra, pero cuando descubre el lazo familiar que la une con Draco Malfoy sólo hará que sus prejuicios afloren. _

**-1-**

El verano en Hogsmeade era tranquilo sin la presencia de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Eso hacía fácil pasear a media tarde por sus calles, entrar en las tiendas sin tener que hacer largas esperas o tener la oportunidad de coger sitio en una de las mesas de las tres escobas. Sí, el verano era maravilloso para los que vivían en el pequeño pueblo mágico, sobre todo desde que habían inaugurado una nueva taberna que ofrecía música en directo y espectáculos de danza mágica orientado a la gente joven. Todos los fines de semanas la zona se llenaba de pequeños grupo de personas entre los veinticinco y los cuarenta años que iban a tomar unas copas con los amigos mientras disfrutaba de las diversas actuaciones que ofrecían el programa.

Daphne había escuchado muchas veces hablar de aquel lugar, incluso a su propia hermana que aseguraba que no había visto ningún local como el de Luna Fugaz, pero no se había animado hasta aquella noche en la que no tenía nada que hacer. Tracey le había insistido en que debía salir de esa monotonía en la que el trabajo la tenía encerrada y Pansy se había encargado de atosigarla por vía flu hasta que simplemente aceptó. Tampoco perdía nada y como mucho se aburriría en la mesa hasta que sus amigas decidieran ir a otro lugar que estuviese en el Londres mágico, porque eso sí jamás aceptaban cruzar la línea que separaba el lado mágico del muggle. No es que a Daphne le importase demasiado, pero a veces le aburría lo repetitivo que resultaba moverse sólo por las zonas mágicas.

El local se veía pequeño por fuera, apenas era una casucha de madera con un letrero azul oscuro con estrellas y de vez en cuando se podía leer el nombre del lugar, pero al entrar todo cambiaba por completo. La gran estancia estaba en penumbras iluminada por pequeñas motas de luz que había en el techo azul, las ventanas tenían las cortinas oscuras cerradas y en el centro se elevaba una plataforma cuadrada dónde había varias personas preparando lo necesario para la siguiente actuación. Las mesas eran pequeñas y bajitas, daba lo justo para poner las copas, y como asientos había unos pufs blancos que resaltaban en aquella semioscuridad en la que se mantenía el local. A lo lejos se podía ver una isleta dónde servían las bebidas y alrededor había gente sentada. De fondo se podía escuchar música ambiente que seguramente ocupaba los huecos entre espectáculo y espectáculo.

—Pansy, ¿estás segura que esto no será como ir a cualquier otro lugar? —susurró Daphne en la oreja de su amiga—. Mira que este lugar parece caro, no pienso pagar veinte galeones por una copa.

—Quieres relajarte y disfrutar. **Sólo se vive una vez** —habló rotunda mientras ocupaba una de las mesas que quedaban libres—. Este lugar es perfecto, sobre todo cuando hacen el espectáculo de las hadas. Además no te preocupes por los galeones, que invita Tracey.

—¡Ya claro! —replicó Tracey, que escribía en una hoja.

—¿Se puede saber que estás escribiendo? —preguntó Daphne que continuaba observando el lugar con estupor—. Después dices que me llevo trabajo a casa.

—Está solicitando los cócteles que pediremos rubia —suspiró Pansy con cansancio—. ¿Ves cómo deberías salir más? Hasta tu hermana que tiene un bebé está más actualizada que tú y eso no puede ser.

Daphne plasmó una sonrisa de lo más irónica en respuesta a lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Era verdad que solía salir poco, más que nada por pereza o por la acumulación de trabajo que en ocasiones tenía, pero que su hermana tuviese más libertad para dejarse ver por esos lugares se debía a tres factores; no trabajaba, Draco no era un marido muy posesivo y era ella la que se quedaba con el pequeño Scorpius cuando Astoria decidía salir de copas. Pero eso no eran excusas para quitarle razón a Pansy, estaba claro que había perdido la practica en eso de salir cada fin de semana.

La zona del escenario quedó completamente a oscuras mientras que tres vasos con forma espiral aparecieron sobre la mesa. El contenido del vaso cambiaba de color, desentonando en la penumbra del lugar, y Daphne lo miro con sospecha.

—¿Estáis segura que esto puede beberse? —habló insegura alzando el vaso para ver al trasluz el líquido que viraba a un tono rojo pasión—. ¡Parece sangre!

—Se llama cóctel miel de luna, es muy dulce, y el cambio de color no es más que un hechizo —explicó con supremacía dándole un sobro al contenido ámbar de su copa—. Es un licor de frutas y está delicioso.

Daphne se tapó la nariz y bebió un sorbo con los ojos apretados esperando que un sabor desagradable la impactase, pero por el contrario el intenso dulzor la sorprendió. Relamió los labios intentando descubrir de dónde venía ese sabor, pero no había probado nunca algo igual o parecido aunque lo podía relacionar con las golosinas. Volvió a beber y se relajó sobre el puf donde estaba sentada. Era reconfortante, tan suave como una nube, y la idea de acudir más de una vez a aquel local comenzó a seducirla. No parecía un mal lugar, es más estaba repleto de magos y brujas, y no estaba de más relajarse después de una intensa semana de trabajo. Tenía derecho a darse un capricho que otro al mes y en una semana comenzaría su mes de vacaciones, que pensaba disfrutar como nunca.

La música cambio. Parecía como si golpeasen tambores y de fondo un instrumento de cuerda, algo así como un arpa, y de repente el humo nació debajo del escenario elevándose como un pilar blanco. Una persona lo atravesó elevándose en el aire y girando en espirales hasta caer en el suelo junto a la plataforma. Algo estalló e hizo que el humo se volviese de color rojo, apareciendo entre él un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

—¡Guau! —dejó escapar Daphne con la copa en los labios—. ¿Y cómo se llama este espectáculo?

—El cruel corazón de Damian —susurró Tracey observando como otro hombre aparecía entre el público, seguido de destellos brillantes—. Damian es un demonio antiguo que conoce a Esmeralda, una chica destinada a ser el hada de las estrellas, y se enamora de ella.

Tras la explicación de Tracey Daphne decidió seguir la historia según se contaba, aunque los personajes no hablaban y sólo se movían y danzaban al compás de los cambios de melodía. Era intenso, se notaba la atracción, la obsesión, el sentimiento de posesión y el poder que desprendía tanto el bien como el mal en aquella historia. El blanco y el negro contrastaban entre sí, mezclándose en ocasiones y terminándose por fundir en una trágica historia de amor no correspondido. La actuación acababa con Esmeralda entre los brazos de un ángel, que la protegía con afán de las manos negras de un consumido Damian que caía a la deriva de su propio infierno. El final causó una ola de aplausos por parte del público y cuando el humo rojo y blanco desaparecieron los hombres de mantenimiento comenzaron a preparar la siguiente actuación.

—Iré al baño, esta bebida me dio unas ganas tremendas de orinar —comentó Daphne a la par que se levantaba del puf con algo de dificultad—. Vuelvo en un momento, si me hacen el favor de pedirme una más.

—Los baños están tras la barra —dijo Pansy señalando la isleta que había al fondo—. No te pierdas y cuidado con el equilibrio, que creo se te subió a la cabeza.

Daphne se rió ante el comentario de su amiga y caminó trastabillando hasta el fondo del local. Tenía la sensación de que había caminado kilómetros hasta dar con la puerta del baño, pero al fin había llegado. Lo único que la separaba de los retretes era una puerta negra con una luna llena pintada y la sombra de una mujer sobre ésta. Empujó con más fuerza de la requerida y entró en uno de los cubículos, dónde tuvo algunas dificultades que consiguió superar.

Al mirarse en el espejo vio sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas una clara señal de que aquel licor, con sabor adictivo, subía más rápido de lo que aparentaba. No había sentido los efectos hasta que se había incorporado del puf. La cabeza le daba vuelta y tenía la mirada medio perdida. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea pedir una segunda copa, pero igual necesitaba volver a probarla. Intentó caminar recta, pero los tacones hacían difícil esa intención. Se quitó los zapatos, una locura que seguramente no habría cometido si hubiese estado menos ebria, y topó de frente con el cuerpo de alguien.

—Lo-lo siento mucho yo estaba deshaciéndome de estos zapatos tan incómodos —dijo con seguridad mirando los zapatos que colgaban de sus dedos—. ¿Te hice daño?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el hombre con el que se había tropezado.

Al mirarlo se fijo en que era unos centímetros más alto que ella, de cabello moreno y sonrisa amable. Tenía una cara ovalada y que le resultaba del todo familiar, pero en ese momento no conseguía recordar quién era. Ella asintió perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de él, algo que la hizo sonreír bobaliconamente.

—**¿Qué me pasa que me veo colgada y no siento la tierra al andar? **—preguntó Daphne ante la sensación de perder el contacto del suelo sobre sus pies.

—Debes tener cuidado con lo que bebes aquí —comentó el hombre, tan cerca del rostro de ella que la hizo sentirse mareada—. ¿Qué has bebido?

—Algo así como sueños de lunas o dulce de luna… Quizá fue lunas de caramelos —enumeró ella con la mirada perdida en los labios del hombre—. ¿Puedo besarte?

El hombre se quedó callado por completo y con una mueca indescifrable. Daphne se tapó los labios con la mano sorprendida por esa soltura al hablar y él casi se carcajeó ante aquella reacción infantil. No solía ser demasiado directa, ni tampoco lanzarse de esa forma a hombres desconocidos y mucho menos tras el fracaso en su relación con Theo que la había llevado a un tiempo de clausura voluntaria.

—No suelo besar a chicas de las que no conozco sus nombres.

—Daphne —susurró ella—. El caso es que te conozco de algo y con ésta nube en la cabeza no consigo saber quién eres.

—Neville. Casi todo el mundo me conoce así que no me extraña —comentó algo despistado, dejando apoyada a ella en el suelo.

—Un placer Neville —susurró ella con las manos en el cuello de él y tan cerca de sus labios—. Lo siento, pero mis amigas me esperan.

—¿Estás segura de llegar a tu mesa sana y salva? —Al sentir los dedos de ella bailar sobre el cabello de su nuca tragó con fuerza, haciendo que la nuez de su garganta se moviese tentativa a los ojos de la chica—. No hagas eso.

—Podré llegar bien, aunque si quieres para comprobar que sigo viva podemos quedar otro día —susurró con los labios casi pegados al cuello—. Yo pasaré por aquí un día de estos.

Tras aquellas palabras se separó del cuerpo de Neville y caminó de puntillas sobre el suelo, dando algún tumbo que otro hasta llegar a la mesa donde sus amigas esperaban preocupadas. Daphne supo salir muy bien de aquel apuro, poniendo por excusa que había tenido que hacer cola para entrar al baño.

**-2-**

A la mañana siguiente, después de aquella terrible borrachera causada por beber compulsivamente de su copa, recordó que aquel hombre que le había rescatado no era otro sino Neville Longbottom y quiso morir. Le ocultó por completo a Tracey y Pansy lo que había hecho, la forma en que se le había insinuado de forma descarada, y pensó en cómo debía disculparse por su fatídica actuación de borracha ninfómana. Así que Daphne apareciese cuatro días después por Luna fugaz, sorprendiendo de lleno a sus amigas por esa disposición a introducir en la rutina algunas salidas nocturnas, no había sido ninguna casualidad.

La constante penumbra en que se encontraba el local dificultaba la tarea de Daphne por encontrar a su objetivo. Se movía y estiraba tantas veces el cuello que llamó la atención de sus amigas que no paraban de mirarla y preguntarse qué le había dado.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Pansy tomando un sorbo de su copa multicolor—. ¡Ya entiendo! Me parecía a mí demasiado sospechoso que cambiases tan repentinamente de opinión.

Daphne se giró bruscamente hacia su amiga mirándola con culpabilidad, como si la hubieses encontrado haciendo algo malo y sonrió forzosamente.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso Pansy. —Se sentó con corrección e ignoró el vaso en espiral que tenía frente a ella—. Ya os dije que me niego a beber, que después acabó dando tumbos.

—Tú sabes que Theo viene esta noche y lo estás esperando —afirmó Pansy que se había puesto en modo psicoanalista—. Ya sabes que no te conviene continuar encerrada en esa obsesión que tienes con él Daphne y te lo digo desde el cariño. ¡Olvídate!

—¡No, no, no! —Sacudió la cabeza varias veces e intentó explicarse, pero Pansy no se detendría.

—Continúas convencida de que volverá, pero él no lo hará y en el fondo lo sabes. Sal, conoce gente nueva —Tracey asentía a cada palabra, como reafirmando que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba diciendo su amiga— y también deberías ligar un poquito, que seguro estás desentrenada después de años con ese despojo de mago.

Daphne escuchó todo un discurso sobre la desintoxicación, consejos para ligar y miles de insultos hacia el descarado de Theo, eso último simplemente lo pasó por alto. No quería escuchar nada sobre Theo, pero sus amigas continuaban empeñadas en que estaba colgada por ese idiota que había roto una relación de cinco años por un escarceo con una bruja alemana de sangre pura a la que había dejado embarazada. Verdad era que al principio había costado aceptar que, de la noche a la mañana, Theo ya no era su pareja. Romper ese lazo que les unía había sido difícil y durante más de tres meses se había encerrado en su mundo dónde todo continuaba como siempre. La llegada del pequeño Scorpius, su sobrino, había aliviado en gran medida su dolor y había fomentado a la recuperación de aquella ruptura. Su psicoanalista, a la que había acudido tras la insistencia de su hermana, le había dicho que debía pasar el duelo que suponía la ruptura forzada de una relación en la que había puesto todas sus ilusiones.

—Pansy, te puedo asegurar que **voy a luchar. Voy a vivir** —aseguró rotunda Daphne, que inconscientemente bebió de su copa y la volvió a dejar con fuerza sobre la mesa—. **Voy a olvidarme del dolor** que me causó Theo. Ahora tengo ganas de comerme el mundo entero.

—**Lástima de amor confundido con ambición** —comentó Tracey negando con la cabeza—. Él se lo pierde la verdad.

—Si me disculpáis voy al baño, que creo que no me sentó nada bien ese trago —comentó poniéndose la mano en la frente y levantándose del puf sobre el que estaba sentada—. ¿Me pueden decir que pidieron en esta ocasión?

—Cóctel suspiro multicolor —respondió Pansy mirando al escenario, dónde un grupo de música tocaba armoniosamente—. Si bebes como una alcohólica desesperada es normal que se suba tan rápido.

Daphne se detuvo a medio camino algo mareada, con la mirada borrosa e intentando enfocar para ver mejor, pero no sirvió de mucho. Dio varios pasos más hasta llegar a la isleta y ocupó una de las banquetas que estaban vacías, necesitaba recuperarse. Un mago y una bruja agitaban las varitas con un líquido en el aire que subía y bajaba al ritmo que marcaban, hipnotizando la mente de Daphne que seguía cada movimiento que hacían con la boca abierta en una expresión bobalicona.

—No te sienta nada bien beber en este lugar, eh —habló alguien a su costado—. Deberías tener cuidado con los cócteles de éste lugar, sobre todo si no sabes beber.

Al girarse descubrió que quien le hablaba no era otro que Neville, su ex compañero de clase, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma aquel hombre nada tenía que ver con el chico desgarbado que había conocido en Hogwarts años atrás. Su rostro ya no era redondo, sino ovalado y de mandíbula marcada, pero esa sonrisa amable y despreocupada que se dibujaba en sus labios era la misma que tenía cuando apenas era un adolescente de quinto curso.

Sonrojada, como si se hubiese tomado varios suspiros multicolores, sonrió avergonzada y miró de nuevo a la bruja que agitaba la varita al ritmo de la música que la banda tocaba en el centro del lugar. No sabía por qué, pero Neville conseguía que algo en su interior se revolucionase, como las hormonas a los quince años cuando te cruzas con el chico guapo que te gusta. Pero ella ya estaba cerca de la treintena era imposible que las hormonas se le revolucionasen con un hombre o tal vez sí.

—Fui imprudente bebiendo deprisa de mi copa y ahora no puedo ni llegar al baño porque me caería y haría el ridículo delante de toda esta gente —explicó abiertamente con los codos apoyados en la barra—. Pero sí creo que tienes toda la razón, debería tener cuidado con los cócteles de este lugar. Son diabólicos.

La carcajada salió espontánea de Neville y nada tenía que ver con la burla, más bien era diversión pura. Le gustaba esa sencillez que desprendía, ese desparpajo con el que se enfrentaba al mundo sin darle importancia a lo que pudieran decir de él. Era agradable la naturalidad con la que se expresaba y aún no había hecho ningún comentario al vergonzoso encuentro que habían tenido días atrás. Theo se habría escandalizado si hubiese osado a comportarse con él de aquella forma tan despreocupada, pero en cambio Neville no parecía molesto con su actuación.

—Al menos esta vez llevas los zapatos puestos —comentó sin un ápice de enfado— y has conseguido llegar a un sitio seguro antes de caerte en el pasillo de los baños.

—Respecto a lo de la otra noche —habló Daphne con la mirada gacha buscando una forma que disculpase su actitud desenfrenada—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero es que no sabía que una copa de esas podía provocar un estado de embriaguez tan rápidamente.

—Fue divertido —Levantó dos dedos indicando al mago que servía los cócteles—, pero esta vez te invitaré yo a uno.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! —negó repetidas veces completamente escandalizada—. Yo no quiero beber nada de aquí, que al final terminaré viendo dragones rosas.

—El cóctel que pedí no tiene nada de alcohol, por lo que no creo que llegues a ver nada —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que encandiló por completo a Daphne.

El cóctel que resultó llamarse haz de luz, una combinación de piña y coco. Era completamente blanco y lo único que le daba color era una ramita pequeña de frutos rojos que Daphne no dudo en comer. Durante algunos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y de la música de fondo.

—Por cierto, tú también me eres ligeramente familiar —Daphne se giró con una expresión de duda—. La otra noche me dijiste que me conocías, pero no sabías de qué. Supongo que se trataba de los efectos del alcohol.

—Fuimos al mismo curso en Hogwarts, pero supongo que tú estás acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas —comentó Daphne sorbiendo por la pajita que le habían puesto en el vaso—. Igual te recuerdo de quinto curso, aunque no creo que tú me recuerdes a mí.

—Lo siento —habló con pesadumbre Neville, que inconscientemente movía la pajita dentro de la copa.

—¡Oh no pasa nada, está bien! —La sonrisa de Daphne fue tan grande que Neville se quedó mirándola hipnotizado—. Así puedes conocerme, sin prejuicios.

—¡Ah, que tú tienes prejuicios hacia mí! —Daphne negó fervientemente con la cabeza—. Te aseguro que no soy como todos dicen que soy. Como puedes ver soy de lo más normal y no tengo nada de alucinante, así que espero no aburrirte.

—Detrás de esa faceta tranquila **sé que hay algo más y no logro descifrarlo **—confesó ella abiertamente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Te tapas los labios cada vez que crees decir algo mal? —Se carcajeó bajándose de la banqueta y observando como ella asentía—. ¿Por qué no salimos de este lugar?

La idea de irse a solas con Neville la seducía, pero Pansy y Tracey ya debían estar preguntándose dónde se había metido. Lo extraño es que no la estuviesen buscando o hubiesen alertado a los de seguridad.

—Vine con unas amigas —explicó algo apesadumbrada—. Seguro que deben estar preocupadas por mí.

—Igual te esperaré en la puerta —afirmó con rotundidad y esa sonrisa que parecía encandilar a Daphne—. Despídete de ellas y nos vemos en la entrada.

Daphne asintió con fervor y fue hasta la mesa donde Pansy y Tracey saltaron al verla aparecer. Tras una breve explicación de lo que había pasado en la barra y dejando claro en repetidas ocasiones que el hombre que la esperaba no era Theo, cogió su bolso y casi corrió hacia la puerta para dar encuentro a Neville. Ambos tomaron una ruta sin dirección con el único propósito de conocerse.

Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban casi desiertas invadidas en algunos tramos por grupos de magos y brujas que tenían la intención de volver a casa o entrar en alguno de los locales nocturnos, por lo que la tranquilidad los acompañó en todo momento e hizo posible que mantuvieran una conversación privada.

—¿Vas mucho a ese sitio? —rompió el hielo Daphne señalando hacia atrás, dónde se encontraban el local del que habían salido.

—En verano sí, pero durante el año escolar es difícil escaparse de las responsabilidades. No daría buena imagen a los alumnos y los padres solicitarían mi dimisión inmediata —habló con calma mientras paseaba junto a la mujer que la acompañaba manteniendo cierta distancia—. Si quiero salir de Hogwarts en invierno es más que nada para visitar a los amigos, hacer las compras de navidad y poco más. Tampoco necesito mucho tiempo para mí.

—Así que Neville Longbottom ha pasado de ser héroe de guerra a un simple profesor de escuela que narra batallitas —comentó chistosa, mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas—. No me lo hubiese imaginado nunca.

—No narro batallitas —dijo mirándola de frente—. Soy profesor de herbología, así que nada de batallitas y no soy héroe de guerra. ¿Y tú a que te dedicas?

—Trabajo en una empresa de exportación y me dedico a las negociaciones. Mantengo relaciones diplomáticas con otros países donde exportan los productos —explicó muy profesional y con algo de orgullo en la voz.

—Suena divertido.

—La verdad es que sí, al menos es más divertido que herbología —Neville la miró de reojo y ella se sintió violenta al decir aquello—. No soportaba las clases de la señora Sprout y tenían efecto somnífero. Quizá es más apasionada de lo que pienso.

Se detuvieron a la par en medio de la calle principal uno frente al otro. Daphne estaba sonrojada y se acuclilló para desatar las correas de las sandalias que comenzaban a ser algo incómodas. Neville se agachó y rozó con los dedos la piel marcada de los tobillos, intentando aliviar la presión que había causado las correas. Ese leve contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera y lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Tenía miedo a esas sensaciones que parecía despertar Neville y no estaba muy segura de dejarse llevar por ellas, quizá la mala experiencia con Theo si que había conseguido calar más hondo de lo que había llegado a pensar.

—No quise desestimar en ningún momento tu trabajo, seguro que lo haces de maravilla, pero herbología siempre ha sido una espina en mis notas —susurró ella dejándose llevar por los escalofríos que causaban las caricias en sus tobillos**—. ¿Qué me pasa contigo? No sé lo que digo** cuando estoy contigo, no consigo controlarme y lo estropeo todo.

—Me gusta que seas así, sin ningún control y más si me pides un beso sin tapujos. —Acercó el rostro al de ella y la miró profundamente, como si quisiera robarle el alma—. **Y si cierro los ojos sé que oiré tu boca pedirlo otra vez.**

Ambos se mantuvieron acuclillados en medio de la avenida, tan cerca, aumentando la tentación pero sin morder esa manzana que les estaba clamando ser mordida. Querían mantener esa tensión, alargar ese momento de deseo incontrolado y vivir el momento previo que era tan placentero como acabar.

Neville se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano para levantarla del suelo. Ella aprovechó para quitarse las sandalias y la sonrisa de él la hizo sentirse segura; Neville no se avergonzaría por verla caminar descalza por las calles porque los zapatos le eran incómodos.

—**Yo no sé si el destino señala el camino, no lo sé**… Pero si continua marcando este camino junto a ti sería estupendo —confesó él tomando a Daphne de la mano.

—**Si pienso en ti...** —dijo haciendo memoria de aquella mañana tras su gran borrachera—. **Me pongo mala y no sé qué decir.** Despiertas muchas sensaciones en mí y eso hace que esté nerviosa todo el tiempo.

Continuaron el paseo a lo largo de la avenida, dispuestos a saber dónde les llevaría aquel camino que habían decidido tomar juntos.

**-3-**

Las vacaciones para Daphne empezaron dos días después de aquella espectacular noche, a pesar de que al día siguiente se quedó dormida y llegó tarde al trabajo por su trasnochar, y se presentaban interesantes. Había desestimado varias invitaciones de sus amigas para salir, no había hecho de canguro de Scorpius en varias semanas y se había negado en rotundo a ir a una comida familiar, lo que despertó las alarmas de todos. Para tranquilidad de ellos Theo se encontraba en Alemania visitando a su hijo recién nacido, pero de igual forma todos parecían demasiado interesados en qué invertía todo su tiempo libre Daphne que la única explicación que se dignó a dar fue; "Estoy conociendo un hombre y no quiero que nadie sepa más".

Neville le había pedido discreción, más que nada para evitar especulaciones innecesarias por parte de la prensa y por el gusto de un amor casi clandestino. Daphne no pareció negarse a ello, más que nada por temor a lo que pudiese pensar él de su familia. A fin de cuentas Neville era un hombre que había luchado contra Voldemort, contra la ideología de un mundo mágico sin sangre muggle, algo que iba contra sus propios pensamientos. Su familia no había tomado partido de ninguno de los bandos porque no les interesaba, pero se mantenían anclados a los valores que le habían inculcado y con ellos mismos habían educado a sus dos hijas. Daphne nunca había sentido gran desprecio hacia los venidos de muggles o los que se apegasen a ellos, pero nunca se había mezclado y no iba a empezar ahora. Sabía que los ideales podían ser una gran barrera entre ellos y por el momento no quería alzarla. Pero la verdad es algo que se empeña a salir a la luz como si de un payaso de muelle encerrado en una caja se tratase. Termina por golpearte en la cara.

El curso escolar empezaría en unas semanas, por lo que Neville comenzaba a ausentarse cada vez más y Daphne intentaba llenar esos huecos vacíos con la presencia de su sobrino. Había quedado en la tarde con su hermana y su cuñado para hacer algunas compras en Hogsmeade y así hacer tiempo hasta encontrarse con Neville, que debía salir de una reunión a las ocho de la tarde. El pequeño Scorpius, que hacía varios meses había cumplido el año, no paraba quieto en la tienda de Honeydukes intentando alcanzar todos los caramelos que le fuesen posibles. Era un niño espabilado, activo y con un gran parecido físico a su padre. Nadie podría poner en duda que era hijo de Draco. De Astoria no había heredado más que la forma de los labios.

—Controla con los dulces —habló con un tono intransigente Astoria, que agarró la mano de su hijo para llevarlo hacia el mostrador—. Con los que llevas en la bolsa ya tendrás suficiente.

Daphne se ofreció a pagar las golosinas de su sobrino, así como también varias varitas de regaliz que escondió de los ojos de su hermana, y salieron de la tienda para continuar el paseo hasta una cafetería que había cerca.

—¿Y qué tal vas con el hombre que has conocido? —preguntó su hermana intentando mantener a Scorpius junto a ella—. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que supimos de su existencia y no sabemos ni su nombre, pobre hombre.

—Prefiero mantener la relación que estamos teniendo, aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber si esto cuajará —comentó Daphne dando un mordisco a una de las varitas de regaliz—. Es difícil de explicar.

—Astoria déjala tranquila con ese tema —habló Draco cogiendo a su hijo en brazos, que removió las piernas e intentó escaparse por encima del hombro de su padre—. No es que se vaya a casar con ese hombre mañana, aún tienes tiempo para conocerlo y saber si lo aceptas como cuñado.

—Muy gracioso Draco —reclamó Daphne que pensó que su cuñado estaba ayudándola—. Cuando esté ahogándome te llamaré para que me empujes.

—Allí estaré encantado —afirmó él haciendo cosquillas a su hijo, que se removió como un renacuajo—. Quieto Scorpius o te caerás.

—Por si os interesa me va todo bien con él, muy bien a decir verdad —explicó zarandeando una de las varitas de regaliz frente a los ojos de su sobrino, que no dudó en cogerla con las dos manos y empezar a morderla—. Sólo tengo algo de miedo a que todo se pueda a estropear.

Draco elevó las cejas con interés y Astoria negó con la cabeza varias veces. Ambos sabían que ese temor procedía por la ruptura sentimental con Theo. Daphne tenía miedo a que todo se estropease como en su anterior relación y eso la había convertido en una mujer algo insegura respecto a temas de amor.

—Y sí tengo miedo a que no funcione, pero no por miedo a que vaya en busca de otra y tenga un hijo con ella —susurró—. Es más por… —Se detuvo en seco y miró al frente con temor—. Neville.

—¿Qué? —Draco se giró para ver a su cuñada que se había detenido mirando hacia la derecha.

Neville estaba parado en medio de la calle observando directamente a Daphne, sin pasar por alto la compañía que tenía. Astoria observó la escena con curiosidad y Draco simplemente unió cabos.

—Así que eres Daphne Greengrass —dijo con un tono neutro algo que no era normal en él—. ¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento o ibas a mantener la mentira?

Draco se acercó a su esposa y se pudo escuchar algo así como: "¿Tu hermana está saliendo con Longbottom?"

—No quería que tuvieras prejuicios conmigo por… —fue interrumpida.

—Ya claro y tengo que creerte ahora, ¿no es así? —Neville se cruzó de brazos en una postura que jamás le había visto—. Eres una farsante.

—¡Eh, **no sé qué será lo que te molesta tanto**, pero a mi hermana no le dices farsante! —gritó Astoria deshaciéndose del agarre de su marido, que intentaba mantenerla lejos de aquella disputa—. Deberías tener un poco más de respeto cuando te diriges a una mujer, ¿no crees?

—Astoria mantente fuera de esto, por favor —habló con calma Draco—. Y no creo que sea adecuado mantener una discusión con tu hijo delante.

—Sí hazle caso a tu marido, lo mejor es que no te inmiscuyas en asuntos que no van contigo —comentó serio Neville, que mantenía su postura rígida.

—Astoria, Draco yo me ocupo de esto. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, creo que tengo asuntos que resolver. —Astoria la abrazó como única despedida y Draco esperó—. Siento esta situación.

Astoria negó ante las palabras de su hermana y dando una última mirada a Neville, se acercó hasta dónde estaba su familia y marchó de allí. En ese momento Daphne se sintió sola y algo despertó en su interior, como una bestia que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisar.

—Así que eres una elitista sangre pura, ¿es así? —preguntó él con el rostro desencajado en una mueca seria que nada tenía que ver con el Neville sonriente que había conocido en el último mes.

—Te voy a decir algo y no es solo contra ti, **va contra todo el que condena mi conciencia y mi verdad **—comentó alterada Daphne que no sabía por qué sentía la rabia circular por sus venas—. No pienso permitir, por más que seas quien eres, que me pises y me insultes tan descaradamente.

—Así que sí, toda una serpiente de pura cepa —susurró Neville—. **Habla, ¿cuál es tu rollo conmigo? **

—Yo sólo estaba ilusionada después de tantos meses, el conocerte ha sido magnífico y sí, te oculté quien era por temor a que todo se terminase —explicó algo más tranquila—. No quería sacar partido de ti y mucho menos engañarte.

—Si sabías que esto pasaría en cuanto supiese quien eras, ¿por qué te engañaste creyendo que todo saldría bien con una mentira tan grande? —Neville se había acercado tanto que Daphne se vio obligada a levantar la mirada.

—Sigo siendo la misma mujer que conociste en ese maldito antro, esa que se emborracha con una sola copa, la que se quita los zapatos para andar descalza por el suelo —habló con seguridad, poniéndose de puntillas—. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ya no sólo soy Daphne, sino que soy Daphne Greengrass la cuñada de Draco Malfoy, la mujer que no se casaría nunca con alguien que no tenga sangre pura.

—Quieres decir que si yo no fuese de una familia de magos de gran linaje no te relacionarías conmigo, sólo sería basura para ti —dijo con la mirada brillante—. Por ti que mueran todos esos grandes magos con talento que sustentan el mundo mágico, ¿es así?

Daphne se quedó fría ante la opinión que tenía Neville de ella. Jamás desearía la muerte de nadie, ni si quiera de aquellos que para ella rompían con las costumbres mágicas de siglos.

—**Dime, ¿por qué criticas lo que digo?** —exigió con voz en grito, frustrada ante tantas vueltas—. **¿A caso tengo que olvidar eso que aprendí, menos el amor?** Porque aunque a ti te parezca extraño puedo sentir, puedo querer aunque tu **cínica moral** no lo entienda de esa forma.

—Lo único que os mueve es el **ansia de poder** y nada más —zanjó dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse de allí, no quería seguir escuchando las excusas que Daphne le tenía que dar.

—Sabes una cosa. Vosotros que os jactáis de ser tan abiertos de mente os cerráis ante la idea de conocer a alguien que no tengan vuestros ideales. Si tan elitista soy, ¿no debería haber sido yo quien no quisiera saber nada de ti desde el principio? —Neville se quedó estático ante aquellas palabras de reproche que le lanzó Daphne—. Yo conocía muy bien quien eras, tus ideales, y aún así no me dejé llevar por los prejuicios. Te di una oportunidad a sabiendas de que si sabías la verdad, mi verdad, te marcharías por dónde habías llegado y dejarías mi corazón roto en pedazos sin importante en lo más mínimo. De mi mundo, **eso que ves, todo mentira**. **Piénsalo.**

Neville continuó parado, de espaldas a Daphne y no muy dispuesto a aceptar que sus palabras eran verdad. Se sentía engañado, pero ella lo había hecho con razones suficientes, porque realmente al final de cuentas él había reaccionado muy mal. Sí, le molestaba que esa mujer que había conocido, esa que sacudía todos los sentimientos posibles en su interior, no fuese más que una idealista sangre pura, pero quizá para él siempre podía ser simplemente Daphne. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en esta ocasión los ideales podían dejarse de lado y no inmiscuirse en una relación. Tampoco podía salir tan mal ya que hasta ese momento habían conseguido mantener alejados sus puntos de vista respecto a la sociedad.

—Y una cosa más —dijo ella algo avergonzada y sonrojada—. Si no fueses sangre pura, igual hubiese continuado con esto que tenemos. Porque **si pienso en ti me vuelvo loca y ya no puedo parar. Quiero eso que tú me das**, eso que provoca deseos irrefrenables y da calor a mi corazón.

Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Daphne que no sabía en qué momento el llanto la había traicionado, pero es que se sentía tan mal ante la perspectiva de perder a Neville. Él le había insuflado vida a su cuerpo, lo había encendido de nuevo, le había enseñado lo que era ser feliz nuevamente y le había mostrado que la espera llevada a límites casi insoportables podía llegar a ser orgásmica. Jamás había tenido tantas sensaciones a flor de piel, ni se había sentido tan tranquila y natural junto a alguien como con él. Él era diferente a los hombres con los que se había relacionado. No era frío sino ardiente, amable, sensual, natural, despreocupado, sincero y alegre. Quería todo eso que él tenía por darle y convertirse en esa mujer que siempre había deseado ser lejos del corsé que suponía guardar las apariencias.

Neville se giró para mirar los ojos aguados de Daphne y sintió como algo se estrangulaba en su garganta dejándolo sin palabras. Caminó despacio hasta volver a encontrarse frente a frente con ella y tragó antes de hablar.

—No quiero que llores, nunca —susurró limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas rojas de ella—. Quiero que te rías, que te tapes los labios cuando dices algo inadecuado, que te quites los zapatos en medio de una calle como si fuese lo más normal, que te bebas un cóctel y te emborraches tanto que no controles tu lujuria. —Ella se rió ante aquello dejando escapar algunas lágrimas más y haciendo que las caricias sobre sus mejillas fuesen más constantes—. Que me pidas un beso con esa sensualidad que tienes cuando te liberas de tus propias ataduras, que te cuelgues de mí y me toques el cuello con tus manos, con tus labios o con tu nariz. Pero que siempre una parte de tu cuerpo esté en contacto conmigo.

Daphne asintió repetidas veces y sonrió aún con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Neville no sabía si ese era el momento adecuado para besarla, pero después de un mes alargando y llevando las situaciones entre ellos hasta el límite no pudo más que caer en la tentación. La ternura con la que aquellos labios lo recibieron no hizo más que avivar todos los sentimientos que se habían revolucionado desde el momento en que la había conocido, haciendo que su interior se quemase a fuego muy lento.

_(La historia tiene 6.560 palabras contadas por Word)_

**GRACIAS POR LEER. **


End file.
